Sugar, Spice, And Everything Nice
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: A series of cute, fluffy, lovey oneshots for Naruto couples. There will be straight couples, yaoi and yuri. So don't say I didn't warn you. There will be ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruIno, KankuTen, NaruGaara, KibaShino, TemaHina, and InoHina.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just the storylines of these oneshots.

**Summary:** A series of cute, fluffy, lovey oneshots for Naruto couples. There will be straight couples, yaoi and yuri. So don't say I didn't warn you. There will be ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruIno, KankuTen, NaruGaara, KibaShino, TemaHina, and InoHina.

**Sugar, Spice, And Everything Nice**

**ShikaTema - Promises**

Temari watched the other people dancing and having a good time. Teens, children, and adults filled the dancefloor, moving to the beat of whatever song the DJ decided to play. At the moment it was "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera. Part of her wanted to dance, but another part of her wasn't sure.

Temari, Shikamaru, and a handful of their friends had gone to a party. A really big party. It lasted four days, and they held dances every night. On the first night of the party, Shikamaru had tried to get Temari to dance with him. So had all of their friends. But Temari wasn't in too good of a mood that night, and she felt more comfortable sitting at one of the many tables, watching her friends. Not wanting to make his girlfriend uncomfortable, Shikamaru dropped the subject and sat with her.

The following night, Temari and her friends were seated a bit further away from the dance floor, seeing as all of the tables immediately surrounding the floor were taken. Just like the night before, their friends had gone off to dance shortly after arriving, and Shikamaru tried to convince Temari to join them. She wanted to, but she felt self conscious about dancing around all of those people. So she didn't dance. Shikamaru sat at the table they had claimed, watching the crowd. Temari was seated on her boyfriend's lap, wondering if he was upset that she wasn't dancing.

The second-to-last day of the party, the final dance, they sat even further away from the dance floor. They had gotten there about half an hour after the dance had started, so all of the closer seats were taken. The teens repeated their actions from the previous night - Temari and Shikamaru sat at a table while their friends went off to dance. Shikamaru badly wanted to dance with his girl, but Temari just didn't feel right. Noticing her discomfort, Shikamaru shifted their seating so that they were in separate chairs, facing each other.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked. Temari simply nodded. She watched as her hands were gently grasped by the Nara's, mentally noting how perfectly their hands fit together.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I want you to be happy. I love you, more than anything. And I always will, no matter what happens between us. If you decide that you hate me and don't want me around anymore, I'll never bother you again. But I will still love you. I promise you that." Shikamaru said gently. Temari looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She knew it was true, every single word of it. She trusted him. And she felt the exact same way.

"And as a symbol of this promise. . ." Shikamaru added, fishing a small box out of his pocket. Temari's eyes followed his hand and said box. She had seen enough movies like this, but she hadn't expected it to happen to them. Not yet, anyway, seeing as they were only sixteen.

Shikamaru lifted the lid of the tiny box, gently removed its content, and set the box aside. The content in the box was a ring. A promise ring. The Nara slipped said ring onto the blonde girl's left ring finger, watching as her eyes followed the ring as if they were glued to it.

"On this ring, I promise I will always love you." Shikamaru said before leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. Temari responded in kind, trying to wrap her mind around the shimmering gem on her hand. It was a small peridot, her birth stone.

"If you don't want to dance, we don't have to." Shikamaru reminded as Temari's eyes found the dance floor. She felt as though she should repay her boyfriend, so she stood up and looked at him, waiting for him to join her. With a soft smile, the boy complied, linking his fingers with hers as they made their way through the crowd. As they approached, a slow song came on, which was rare for the party, since they were known for their upbeat dance music. The song was "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Their song. Someone must have requested it, but Temari wasn't sure who. No one ever really requested slow songs, so it must have been one of their friends.

As Temari continued to ponder the origin of the request, Shikamaru smiled down at her, tightening his arms that were wrapped around her waist. Temari's own arms rested on the boy's shoulders.

As the song ended, Shikamaru's grip on his girlfriend's waist loosened, confusing said girlfriend. She watched as he removed his arms from her waist, reached up to grab the hands that were on his shoulders. He held onto her hands as he had when they were sitting down, lowering his body to a kneeling position. Temari couldn't keep her eyes from widening. She knew what was happening.

"There are multiple meanings to a promise ring." The dark-haired boy began. "There's the promise of eternal love, which I have already given. Then there's the promise of marriage."

Temari forced herself to remain calm as her boyfriend continued.

"A promise ring is also an engagement ring." Shikamaru explained. "Temari, will you marry me?"

Temari's mouth opened slightly, but not a full jaw drop. She stared at her boyfriend, overwhelmed by it all. After a few moments of no response, just staring at one another, Temari managed a nod. Smiling, Shikamaru stood back up, wrapping his arms around Temari's middle. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she fought to keep the tears of happiness inside her eyes. She clung to her boyfriend- ahem, _fiancé_- and bit back a squeal.

They shared a sweet kiss, not knowing or caring that their friends were now happily watching. Well, Shikamaru knew but didn't care, whereas Temari had no idea. But still.

The happy couple walked back to their original table where they spent the rest of the night happily watching the crowd.


End file.
